Total Breakdown
by allylicity
Summary: Post saison 6 : Felicity se retrouve face à une situation très difficile pendant la détention de son mari et tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de refouler refait surface...
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic arrow : Total Breakdown**

 **Post saison 6 : Felicity se retrouve face à une situation très difficile pendant la détention de son mari et tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de refouler refait surface...**

 **Mes chers lecteurs, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère va vous plaire. Vous m'avez manqué mais entre le boulot, mon changement de carrière et le reste, ça n'a pas été de tout repos !**

 **Par ailleurs, je salue Rosace76, qui s'et lancée dans l'écriture. Bienvenue à bord et ça a été un plaisir de collaborer avec toi.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore s'il va y avoir une suite à cette histoire. A vous de me le dire dans les reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :D**

* * *

Un jour ou l'autre nous sommes confrontés à la perte d'un être cher, quelqu'un qui a prit une place immense dans notre cœur et dans notre vie.

Felicity pleurait en silence, essayant de rester digne. Après des mois de lutte acharnée, sa mère venait de mourir. Le cancer est une vraie saloperie qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, insidieusement.

Une fois des formalités administratives réglées, la jeune femme alla se recueillir dans la petite chapelle aménagée. Elle était de confession juive mais pour aujourd'hui, ce lieu de culte ferait l'affaire.

 _Tu ceux qui nous aimes nous quitte un jour…_ Cette citation, Felicity l'avait retenu d'une de ses séries qu'elle avait adorées suivre, _les frères Scott_. L'héroïne finalement n'avait pas tort. L'informaticienne pensait à tout ceux qui avaient croisé sa vie et qui étaient partis.

Elle pensa forcément à son mari. Oliver était détenu depuis bientôt trois ans. Trois ans de trop. La jeune femme était anéantie et se mit en route, l'air déterminé.

* * *

(Huit mois plus tôt)

Cela faisait deux ans qu'Oliver était en prison et Felicity arrivait plus ou moins à concilier sa vie de femme de Arrow et sa vie de belle mère avec William.

L'une des périodes les plus dures avait été les deux semaines suivant la déclaration à la presse de l'archer. Les gens se pressaient devant l'immeuble où vivaient l'informaticienne et le jeune garçon. Les menaces de mort, les insultes… tel était devenu le quotidien des deux malheureux avant l'établissement du programme de protection des témoins.

Mais heureusement, Felicity et William étaient très soudés dans cette épreuve. Un lien très fort s'était créé entre eux. Tous deux avaient suivi le programme de protection que Lyla avait mis en place pour eux à la demande d'Oliver.

Pour William, les choses étaient assez faciles à gérer car, en dehors de son père et Raïssa qui lui manquaient énormément, le garçon n'avait aucune attache à Star City.

Pour Felicity, les choses étaient différentes. Déjà elle renonçait à avoir tout contact avec son mari et ses amis. Mais l'informaticienne avait dû aussi laisser sa mère et son père derrière elle. Elle se sentait assez isolée et son maigre salaire de serveuse (elle avait dû délaisser l'informatique par mesure de précaution) leur suffisait juste pour vivre correctement.

* * *

William était à sa leçon de spécialité physique ce soir-là, et la jeune femme profitait de son jour de congé pour avancer dans ses tâches quotidiennes, lorsque l'on sonna à la porte.

Felicity ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire car elle pensait que c'était Teresa, sa voisine et amie qui devait passer. Le sourire s'effaça de son visage lorsqu'elle vit John, l'air grave, devant elle.

« _Qui est mort John_ ? s'empressa de demander la belle blonde le cœur serré, s'attendant au pire.

 _\- Personne_ , répondit John très vite, _mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose…_

Et en une après-midi, Felicity et William allèrent discrètement à Star City. Au siège de l'A.R.G.U.S., Lyla les attendait.

 _\- Où est-elle ?!_

 _\- Donna est en train de passer des examens complémentaires. Tu pourras bientôt la retrouver. Tu nous manques beaucoup._

William se reposait dans une des installations pendant que Felicity patientait fébrilement, John à ses côtés.

 _\- Oliver parle souvent de vous deux._

La jeune femme détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas parler de lui. Pas maintenant.

Heureusement pour elle, John n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un médecin s'approchait d'eux.

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?! Comment va ma mère ?!_

Le médecin regarda l'informaticienne avec compassion et dit :

 _\- Et si nous allions parler dans un endroit un peu plus calme ?_

John s'exprima en premier :

 _\- Je t'accompagne._

 _\- Non John. J'ai l'habitude d'encaisser seule les choses. Et fais-moi la promesse de ne rien dire à Oliver. Je le ferais en temps voulu._

 _Ok. »_

La mine défaitiste de Felicity attrista l'ancien soldat qui laissa son amie à contrecœur, parler au médecin.

* * *

 _« Avez-vous d'autres questions Felicity avant que nous allions voir votre mère ?_

 _\- Non, je… laissais moi juste cinq minutes s'il vous plait »,_ demanda la belle blonde dans un souffle brisé.

Une fois la porte fermée, Felicity pleura de toute son âme. Un cancer. Sa mère avait un cancer qui s'était généralisé. Le médecin lui avait dit que sa mère combattait cette maladie depuis un an, mais que ses chances de survie s'amenuisaient.

Donna avait décidé de ne plus se soigner car elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Le départ de sa fille et de William, en plus des problèmes de son gendre l'avaient terriblement affecté. Elle avait décidé d'aller voir une dernière fois Oliver en prison pour lui faire ses adieux sans qu'il ne sache tout cela mais elle ne put atteindre la prison. Un malaise l'avait pris au volant.

C'est lorsque nous pensons avoir trouver le bonheur que tout vole en éclats… voilà ce que pensais Felicity à ce moment précis.

Après un long moment, elle décida de se ressaisir tant bien que mal et d'aller voir sa mère, déterminée à l'aider à combattre sa maladie.

En vain.

* * *

(Maintenant)

Les mois qui s'étaient succédés après cette annonce furent de pire en pire jusqu'à la fin.

Felicity avait décidé de confier William à Raïssa pour le bien être de ce garçon. William avait essayé de contester la décision de sa belle-mère, qu'il aimait beaucoup, mais Felicity ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait vivre sa vie comme son père l'aurait souhaité. Que désormais, il pouvait être un enfant comme les autres et aspirer au bonheur.

Puis, la belle blonde resta auprès de sa mère, à San Francisco, où Lyla leur avait établi de nouvelles identités.

Le chagrin était inscrit au fer forgé dans son cœur. Felicity n'avait plus de larmes, seulement de la colère.

Quelques jours après l'enterrement, la jeune femme arriva vite à Iron Heights avec en main, une autorisation express signée de Lyla. Ses amis étaient inquiets pour elle mais elle avait décidé de faire silence radio après avoir obtenu l'autorisation.

Elle attendit, le visage fermé, un Oliver qui, lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'informaticienne, était partagé entre le soulagement et la douleur.

Un silence s'installa et Oliver décida de faire le premier pas.

 _« Je suis ravi de te voir chérie mais c'est imprudent de venir,_ dit-il tristement en avançant sa main menottée.

Felicity recula face à ce geste. Oliver sembla dérouté mais, après tout ce temps passé en prison, il ne dit rien.

 _\- C'est de ta faute._

Les mots prononcés par la belle blonde firent l'effet d'un saut glacé à l'archer. Felicity pointa un doigt tremblant de rage sur lui.

 _\- C'est de ta faute si elle est morte !_

 _\- Felicity je…_

 _\- Toutes ces années où j'ai rejoint le programme de protection pour offrir une vie meilleure à William, ma mère était malade et j'aurais pu faire quelque chose ! Mais non. A la place, William et moi étions seuls, tu nous as abandonné et ça a anéanti ma mère de perdre sa fille ! Si John ne m'avait pas prévenu, je n'aurais jamais rien su._

Oliver recula cette fois-ci.

 _\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…_

 _\- Ma mère est morte la semaine dernière d'un cancer généralisé. J'ai appris sa maladie trop tard à cause de ta connerie de sacrifice !_

Le souffle manqua à l'archer. Sa belle-mère morte, mon dieu… Il comprenait mieux l'attitude de sa femme. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il sentit toute la douleur qui émanait de sa femme et cette douleur, il la prenait de plein fouet.

 _\- C'est pour ça que William est avec Raïssa depuis quelques mois…_ commença à piger le jeune homme.

 _\- Oui et tu sais ce que je lui ai dit avant de partir prendre soin de mère ? Qu'il fallait qu'il délaisse le passé derrière lui, comme je vais le faire aujourd'hui. C'est fini Oliver, tout est fini ! La souffrance, la merde qui s'accumule, toi dans ce bordel, fini !_

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty…_

 _\- Non, je ne t'écouterais plus._

 _\- Ne fait pas ça, ne me quitte pas,_ supplia un Oliver accablé. _Tu agis sous le coup de l'émotion…_

Felicity avait commencé à regagner la porte mais à cette phrase, elle se retourna, fixant son mari d'un regard vide, terne :

 _\- Je n'ai plus d'émotions, la mascarade est terminée. »_

La jeune femme partait en ignorant les cris désespérés de son mari. Il était temps de remettre seule de l'ordre dans sa vie, au lieu de la sacrifier au nom des autres.

* * *

 **Bon, désolée d' avoir sacrifier Donna que j'adore, mais il fallait un truc qui fasse perdre littéralement la tête à notre jolie It Girl.**

 **Aimeriez-vous une suite ? Je pourrais publier une fois par semaine. Hâte de lire vos messages. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs, me revoici enfin avec la suite de cette fanfic qui comportera maxi quatre chapitres. Le repos « écriture » était nécessaire et tous vos messages m'ont réchauffé le cœur.**

 **Je remercie LulzimeVelioska, Rosace76, olicity-love, Ally84, Angy, Evy 47, aurorelacroix, Jess et le guest qui m'a laissé un message adorable ce soir.**

 **J'adore vous faire partager mes histoires. Je suis contente de vous retrouver et de vous partager ce deuxième chapitre ce soir.**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos reviews. La suite arrivera très vite (la semaine pro).**

 **Bonne soirée et bonne lecture, et encore merci de votre soutien et de votre patience :D**

* * *

Les premiers jours, après son changement de vie radical, ne furent pas de la tarte pour notre informaticienne. Beaucoup de sentiments se mêlaient… allant jusqu'aux plus sombres.

C'est ainsi que Felicity se trouva devant une bouteille de tequila et un cocktail mortel de médicament deux jours après sa fuite de star city.

Sa mère était morte. Son mari était en prison à vie surement. Elle n'avait plus rien. La jeune femme savait que c'était elle qui avait mis fin à sa relation avec Oliver, mais trop d'obstacles s'étaient mis entre eux… la plupart venant de son mari lui-même.

Tout était fini.

Tout en contemplant son cocktail mortel, Felicity se demanda si cela devait vraiment finir ainsi. Elle qui avait toujours été pleine d'espoir…

Elle repensa à sa mère qui, un soir avant de partir travailler au casino, lui dit en la bordant : _il y aura des moments difficiles mais nous les Smoak, nous ne renonçons jamais et nous profitons de la vie telle qu'elle est._

Cette phrase résonna dans son cœur et aussitôt, la jeune femme se releva et alla jeter la bouteille et les médicaments. Pas question de renoncer à quelque chose d'aussi précieux qu'est la vie.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'avion de la jeune femme atterrissait à Orange County. Elle avait toujours rêvé de venir ici, enfin… dans ses rêves de petite fille loin de Las Vegas. Ceci était désormais fait.

Elle loua une voiture et gagna la maison qu'elle venait de louer, pour l'instant, en bord de plage. Une fois le tour (gigantesque) du propriétaire effectué et la remise des clés, Felicity sortit côté plage et le foula de ses pieds nus.

La plage était privée et l'informaticienne était ravie de pouvoir en jouir seule. Du calme. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle atteint le bord de l'eau et ferma les yeux tout en écoutant le roucoulement des vagues atterrissant à ses pieds.

Elle ne sait combien de temps elle resta ainsi, les yeux fermés, mais elle ressentit un peu de réconfort en elle.

 _Les femmes Smoak sont fortes ma chérie, tu es forte. Il te faut juste un peu de temps pour te remettre les idées en place et avancer. Il n'y a que ça à faire…_

Une larme roula sur la joue de Felicity et elle regarda le ciel. Sa mère s'était toujours montrée forte, même jusque dans ses derniers moments. Donna lui avait dit ses mots lors de leurs retrouvailles à l'hôpital. Elles avaient échangé sur la maladie et sur ce qui arrivait à Oliver.

Maman Smoak adorait son gendre. Bien sûr la révélation sur Arrow la choqua sur le moment, puis elles prirent un tout autre sens : Oliver avait protégé son bébé de toute son âme et de toutes ses forces. C'est tout ce qu'il comptait et elle espérait vraiment qu'il resterait fort quoiqu'il arrive en détention.

Felicity tourna la tête vivement sur le côté. Oliver avait encore fait les choses derrière son dos. Bien sûr qu'elle se sentait mal de le savoir en prison et elle l'aimait profondément, mais la jeune femme avait assez donné. Oliver sacrifiait tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire au fil du temps.

Il fallait passer à autre chose et Orange County était le meilleur endroit pour ça. Diaz ne penserait pas à venir la chercher ici et honnêtement, elle n'en avait que faire.

* * *

L'arrivée d'une nouvelle venue dans le quartier ne passait pas inaperçu et Felicity fit, de manière contrainte, la connaissance de ses voisins riches, ennuyeux et très m'as-tu vu…

Felicity se faisait appeler Meghan Reid et s'était inventé une vie de femme veuve récemment d'un homme d'affaire étranger. Elle avait assurée ses arrières et disait vouloir profiter de son héritage pour lancer des logiciels de surveillances perfectionnés.

Parmi les femmes de nanti de la ville, Tara Simpson et Brooke Holden, deux jeunes femmes fraichement diplômées de célèbres universités, mariés à des golden boy et désireuse de se lancer dans un projet devinrent très vite amies avec l'It girl.

Tara était une blonde très grande, genre top modèle rêvée pour une pub de maillot de bain qui faisait tourner les têtes. Pourtant, elle restait humble et très simple.

Brooke en revanche était une jolie et pulpeuse brune très extravertie et charmeuse. Elle croquait la vie à pleine dents quitte à offusquer les femmes quadra coincées du cul, énervées de voir leur mari reluquer la brunette.

Felicity alliait tout ces côtés et était ravie de voir que ces filles étaient géniales et surtout motivées.

Pendant un mois et demi, les filles lui fit faire le tour de la concurrence et les réceptions ou fêtes moins orthodoxes pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Felicity se perdit dans ce méandre de fête, d'insouciance… quitte à oublier Oliver, qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Ça lui donner encore plus envie de profiter de ces années perdues à militer pour une cause perdue et voir les corps de ses proches s'entasser.

Cette vie convenue à la jeune femme pendant sept mois. Mais très vite, l'ennui se fit sentir. Toutes les fêtes se ressemblaient, tous les hommes la draguant se ressemblaient, sans pour autant franchir le pas avec l'un d'entre eux.

Le boulot était calme… peut-être trop calme. Quelque chose manquait. Tara et Brooke le voyait bien et décidèrent de lui faire un beau cadeau.

Ce matin-là, Felicity se promenait les pieds dans l'océan après son footing matinal lorsque quelque chose la plaqua au sol, lui faisant boire la tasse. Cette chose poussait des jappements enthousiastes.

Une fois sortie de l'eau, la jeune femme regarda le golden retriever qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour d'elle gaiement. Il réussit à lui tirer un sourire. Elle s'agenouilla et tenta de chercher un quelconque indice sur l'identité de ce farceur.

 _« A qui appartiens tu mon toutou ?!_

 _\- A toi ma belle,_ répondit Brooke avec un sourire complice partagé avec Tara.

 _\- Tu peux répéter ?!_

 _\- Ce mignon toutou est à toi,_ annonça Tara _. On s'est dit que tu aimerais un partenaire fidèle et protecteur à tes côtés._

Felicity regarda à nouveau le chien qui lui faisait la fête :

 _\- Bienvenue dans ma vie chienchien !_

 _\- Sérieux ?! Chienchien ?!_

 _\- Je n'ai pas mieux pour l'instant »,_ répondit la belle blonde en éclatant de rire.

Ses deux amies se regardèrent et étaient maintenant certaine que ce magnifique animal sera bénéfique pour l'informaticienne.

* * *

Tara et Brooke avaient eu raison : un mois que ce chien était dans sa vie et Felicity rayonnait littéralement.

 _« Boyd ! Reviens mon chien !_

La cohabitation avec Boyd (mieux que Chienchien^^) avait été plutôt chaotique les deux premières semaines, mais depuis, l'informaticienne sortait beaucoup plus, se montrait plus souriante et s'était vraiment attaché à ce chien casse pied mais très affectueux et protecteur…

 _\- Tu sais qu'il va bientôt lui racheter une laisse_ , ironisa Brooke.

 _\- Oui, je comptais le faire ces jours-ci… non ! Boyd ! Reviens et arrêter de t'en prendre aux mouettes !_

 _\- Je t'accompagnerais surement, il faut que j'en acheté une à Karl (_ mari de Brooke _)._

Felicity haussa un sourcil.

 _\- Karl est souvent au bureau ces derniers temps et sa pouffe de secrétaire, la nouvelle blondasse Nancy, n'arrête pas de le draguer._

 _\- Et alors, il t'aime._

 _\- Oui… mais au lit en ce moment… c'est le calme plat et bon sang tu me connais, j'ai besoin de ma dose de sexe !_

 _\- Ok, ok !_ stoppa la blondinette des mains son amie, ne voulant pas en savoir plus. J'ai compris.

 _\- Comment tu faisais pour entretenir la passion avec ton mari ?_

Le sourire de Felicity se durcit et Brooke regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question _._

 _\- Excuses moi Meg, je n'aurais pas dû, ce n'est pas très délicat…_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas,_ répondit l'informaticienne d'un ton plein de douceur.

D'un seul coup, un flashback lui revint. Oliver rentrait de son jogging à Ivy Town et rien que de le voir détendu, attentionné et plein de sueur avait réussi à enflammer chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle se souvint aussi de la fois où, après avoir été guider par son mari dans un entrepôt, Oliver s'était jeté sur elle, plein de fougue alors qu'elle avait encore plein de poussière partout…

 _\- La Terre à Meg, la Terre à Meg !_

 _\- Désolée,_ dit une Felicity arrachée à sa vision nostalgique. _Jonas_ (deuxième prénom d'Oliver) _aimait relever les défis, se lancer dans l'aventure. Et aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, le feu ne s'est jamais éteint entre nous même lorsqu'il a dû me quitter quelques mois pour aller travailler sur un autre continent (_ La Ligue des Assassins, saison 3 _). Ça n'a fait que renforcer nos sentiments…_

 _\- Pas de routine alors ?_

 _\- Justement, j'aurais bien voulu^^ »_

Le soir en rentrant du travail et Boyd se tenant au pied du canapé en somnolent, Felicity était dans ses pensées. La conversation lancée par Brooke l'avait chamboulée et des bribes de conversation avec sa mère lui revint.

* * *

(Flash-Back)

C'était juste après l'annonce de leur mariage, pendant la réception. Donna rejoignait sa fille qui avait profité d'un creux pour prendre l'air sur le perron. Elles en avaient profité pour discuter un peu et maman Smoak sortit quelque chose à la mariée en regardant Oliver rigoler de loin.

 _« C'est un jeune homme plein de cœur et j'espère que tu prendras soin de lui comme il veille sur toi. William et toi êtes son monde. Crois-moi, je sais ce qu'il ressent, tu es le mien mon bébé._

Felicity avait à son tour regarder son mari et dit spontanément :

 _\- Je le comprends maintenant maman."_

Le visage lumineux, la blondinette était retournée vers Oliver, prête à savourer cette vie ensemble, cet amour pour toujours.

(Fin du Flash-Back)

* * *

Un sanglot s'échappa de la jeune femme ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimper Boyd sur le canapé, voulant rassurer sa maitresse.

Ce soir-là, Oliver et William occupaient l'esprit de Felicity. Il fallait qu'elle sache comment ils allaient. Mais lorsqu'elle le sut par la magie d'internet et le hacking, une boule d'angoisse envahit son cœur et lui donna le tournis.

 _"Mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ?! "_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de la fanfic que je vous poste deux jours avant la date annoncée par soucis de logistique (fin de semaine et weekend chargés). :D**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et aussi aux guest auxquels je n'ai pu répondre.**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. La suite arrivera milieu de semaine prochaine.**

 **Bonne soirée et bonne lecture surtout :D**

* * *

Felicity était en train d'empaqueter un minimum d'affaire le matin qui avait suivi une nuit blanche.

La jeune femme était rongée par la peur et la culpabilité. La seule vue de l'article montrant Raïssa l'avait fait frémir.

 _ **Agression mortelle d'une ressortissante russe en plein cœur de New York.**_

William n'était mentionné nulle part et l'article datait de deux mois. Raïssa avait subi des sévices insupportable… de la torture. Felicity avait essayé d'obtenir plus d'informations sur le fils d'Oliver, en vain.

Un autre article l'avait décidé à faire ses valises : Oliver s'était évadé de prison.

Ce qui faisait le plus mal à l'informaticienne, c'est que les articles dataient de trois mois tout au plus. Et pendant ce temps, elle avait fait la fête en se foutant de tout.

Boyd observait sa maitresse qui bouclait ses affaires. Boyd… elle adorait ce chien mais qu'allait-elle pouvoir en faire à Star City ? Comme s'il avait compris, le golden retriever se mit à gémir et à demander des caresses à Felicity qui s'agenouilla, peinée.

 _« Mon Boyd, pendant quelques temps, tu vas aller chez Brooke, elle est très gentille, hein tu aimes bien Brooke ? Je t'aime mon chien et je viendrais te chercher dès que je le peux. Star City pour l'instant est trop dangereuse pour toi. »_

Après de longs adieux, deux lettres et de la nourriture et de l'eau pour Boyd, Felicity prit la route, après avoir envoyer un sms à Brooke lui disant de venir chez elle rapidement, déterminée à savoir ce qu'il se passait et surtout, retrouver William et Oliver.

Elle en était certaine, si elle trouvait l'un, elle trouverait automatiquement l'autre. Oliver aimait son fils de tout son cœur, et vice versa. Diaz devait être derrière tout ça mais Felicity ne comprenait pas comment il avait su la cachette de William et Raïssa. Le programme de l'A.R.G.U.S. était censé être en bêton…

* * *

Après cinq heures de route et un changement de destination, la blondinette arriva enfin à New York. Elle voulait glaner les infos de l'endroit où la tragédie avait frappé Raïssa et William. Aller pour l'instant à Star City à l'aveugle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Felicity se fit discrète en louant une chambre étudiante et commença à hacker avec son ordi portable le serveur du commissariat ayant traité l'assassinat.

Les images du corps de la gouvernante russe lui soulevaient le cœur. La pauvre, elle ne méritait pas ça. C'était bien des actes de tortures qui lui avaient été infligé… mais la police ne citait aucun enfant sur place, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé…

Au bout de je ne sais combien d'heures, le soleil avait tiré sa révérence depuis longtemps, Felicity tapa de rage et d'impuissance sur l'ordinateur. L'informaticienne se passait en boucle les photos du lieu du crime, un petit appartement près du pont de Brooklyn. Elle savait qu'il y avait forcément la présence de William sur les lieux, un détail personnel… elle le savait, mais ce n'est qu'en pleine nuit qu'elle se réveilla, pleine de sueur.

L'It Girl se leva à toute vitesse et attrapa les photos restées à côté de son ordi sur la table basse.

 _« Oui ! dit-elle tout haut. Je le savais ! »_

Un bouquin de physique avancée se trouvait sur le comptoir de la cuisine en arrière-plan de la scène de crime. Cela aurait pu passer inaperçu pour tout le monde, mais pas à Felicity.

William était passionné par la physique et avait suivi des cours avancés quand ils étaient sous couverture. L'angoisse reprit le dessus : il était effectivement arrivé quelque chose au jeune garçon et Oliver s'était échappé exprès.

Maintenant, il fallait retrouver la trace de William depuis New York, toutefois, ce qu'elle n'avait pas entend cette nuit-là lui couterait bientôt très cher.

* * *

Deux jours de plus et Felicity n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Elle décida de pirater l'A.R.G.U.S. pour voir s'il cherchait le garçon. Apparemment, leurs recherches ne donnaient rien mais sur Diaz, les choses étaient différentes.

Diaz semblait mener sa barque à l'extérieur de Star City sous le nom de Victor Perez. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de pirater l'A.R.G.U.S. mais un mois avant le drame concernant Raïssa, Diaz semblait passer sous les radars. Bizarre.

L'agence s'était associée au F.B.I. mais pour l'instant, l'un comme l'autre n'avaient de preuves tangibles pour vérifier l'identité de Diaz et encore moins pour le prendre sur le fait. Quant à l'évasion d'Oliver, elle avait été très discrète mais sanguinaire.

Oliver avait déclenché une bagarre entre gang dans la cour de la prison et en avait profité pour aller piquer un costume de garde et s'enfuir. La seule preuve de son évasion était son visage sur la dernière caméra de surveillance : un visage fermé, les poings serrés.

Felicity eut un pincement au cœur : Oliver chercherait à se venger à tout prix après avoir retrouvé William.

La jeune femme ne cessait de contempler l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années.

 _Ton visage illumine toute la pièce dès que tu le vois ma puce… La passion, l'amour est quelque chose de rare et Oliver fera un mari et un mère merveilleux…_

Les mots de Donna Smoak résonnaient dans sa tête, puis Felicity pensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à son amie Brooke : _le feu ne s'est jamais éteint entre nous…_

Felicity avait les images de leur double mariage avec Barry et Iris qui défilaient, les images d'elle et William préparant des cookies en riant, tout semblait tourner soudain. L'émotion surement, quelque chose de refoulé depuis longtemps : l'amour.

L'informaticienne chercha à se lever mais ses membres semblaient lui faire défaut. Elle commença à paniquer et regarda avec horreur la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait ouverte il y a quelques minutes. Elle avait été droguée.

La jeune femme voulut attraper son téléphone pour appeler les secours, mais quelqu'un le tenant entre ses mains. Son visage était flou mais un signe distinctif avait fait toute la différence. Elle voulut dire le nom de son kidnappeur mais aucun son ne sortit.

Avant de toucher le sol, Felicity entendit seulement :

 _« C'est fait, on la ramène dans quelques heures. Ne lui faites pas de mal. »_

Puis Felicity perdit connaissance.

* * *

Un bruit d'eau coulant d'un robinet, une odeur de renfermé et enfin la sensation du métal sur sa cheville firent se réveiller Felicity.

Elle se trouver dans une pièce sombre où un bruit très soutenu lui vriller les tympans. Un barrage peut-être ? Le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux l'empêcher de pouvoir distinguer quoique ce soit.

Felicity ne dit rien, elle attendait que quelqu'un parle, que ce traitre sorte de son trou.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

 _« Mais c'est que Mme Queen est enfin réveillée_ , ricana Diaz avant d'aboyer à un de ses gardes sûrement : _enlève-lui ce bandeau !_

Felicity découvrit Roy Harper entrain de lui enlever le bandeau et sa rage explosa :

 _\- Sale traitre ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris !? Toutes ces années et…_

 _\- Il m'a forcé Felicity,_ s'empressa de répondre Roy avant de se recevoir un coup de poing par Ricardo Diaz.

 _\- Tu vas te calmer petit con !_ dit Diaz avant de serrer la mâchoire de Roy _. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque d'arriver à ta petite copine…_

La jeune femme crut que son cœur allait se briser une seconde fois.

 _\- Théa…_ murmura-t-elle.

Roy lança un regard plein de désespoir à Felicity. Elle comprit que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le choix.

 _\- J'étais sûr que des articles par ci par là vous ferez sortir de votre tanière, Mme Queen. Ce jeune homme sait ce qui vous fait le plus peur et devinez quoi ? Vous avez raison d'avoir peur._

Le rire de Diaz faisait l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé sur l'échine de la blondinette. Ce type était complétement fou.

 _\- Vous avez tué une femme innocente pour me retrouver ?!_

 _\- Pas seulement pour vous retrouver, mais pour me venger pour de bon. Vous avez causé ma perte à Star City Mme Queen._

 _\- Où se trouve William ?_ lança la jeune femme sans écouter ce malade.

Diaz continua à se pavaner tandis que Roy était enchainé à son tour en face d'elle. Puis il vint vers l'It Girl et caressa sa joue de porcelaine :

 _\- Pour l'instant William va bien. Il ne manque qu'une personne pour compléter le tableau._

 _\- Oliver,_ répondit la blondinette horrifiée.

 _\- Evidemment. Il a suffi de lui faire parvenir un mot par un de mes gardes à Iron Heights, accompagné d'une photo couleur de feu sa gouvernante et Oliver Queen s'est enfin décidé à me pourchasser…_

 _\- Vous êtes taré !_

 _\- Oh mais je suis plus que ça Felicity, je suis votre pire cauchemar à Oliver et vous. En ce moment il est sur la trace de ce barrage et dès qu'il en franchira le seuil, la Mort viendra vous accueillir lui et toute sa famille, y compris l'amour de sa vie._

Sur ce, Diaz sortit de ce sous-sol infecte sous les insultes et menaces de Roy et Felicity.

Une fois seuls, Felicity regarda Roy :

 _\- Ils vous aient tombé dessus quand ? Je croyais que Théa et toi vous étiez à la recherche des puits de Lazare._

 _\- Plus depuis ta dernière visite à Oliver._

Felicity ne comprenait pas mais Roy l'éclaira très vite, l'air agacé :

 _\- Oliver était incontrôlable en prison après que tu l'aies quitté pour de bon. Il s'en voulait pour toi et William et Donna. Il refusait de manger et se laissa tabasser par ses colocataires… Théa l'a appris grâce à John et nous avons arrêté notre quête pour remonter le moral du pauvre gars. Et bien sûr, Diaz nous ait tombé dessus à Théa et moi, lors d'une visite._

 _\- Merde._

 _\- Ça tu peux le dire ! D'ailleurs, je peux te demander ce que tu as foutu pendant tous ces mois ?! Crois-moi, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ta mère mais…_

 _\- Mais quoi ?!_ explosa Felicity. Sans la confession d'Oliver au F.B.I., ma mère serait en vie Roy ! Elle aurait combattu la maladie. Et au lieu de ça, elle a préféré faire gagner du terrain à ce foutu cancer. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, c'était trop tard. Tout ça à cause d'Oliver.

 _\- Il a voulu vous protéger toi et l'équipe…_

 _\- Il a tout sacrifié Roy ! Il nous a sacrifié William et moi ! Raïssa et morte et William… je n'ose même pas imaginer de quoi Diaz est capable._

Roy soupira :

 _\- Crois-moi, il est capable de tout._

Le jeune homme prit un air coupable.

 _\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir drogué. Mais si je ne le faisais pas…_

 _\- Il allait s'en prendre à Théa. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Et William ?!_

 _\- Dans une pièce en haut. Ici on est au sous-sol._

 _\- Tu les as vu ?!_ demanda Felicity avec un sursaut d'espoir.

Roy baissa la tête :

 _\- Pas depuis l'évasion d'Oliver. Diaz voulait absolument que je t'amène ici. »_

Felicity soupira. Elle savait que lorsque son mari arriverait, et il le ferait elle en était certaine, leur fin à tous serait proche…

* * *

 **Oui… je sais, encore du suspense ! Désolée de vous torturer mis vous savez bien qu'en général, la fin est plutôt cool. A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Bien sûr, il n'est pas impossible que Boyd, Tara et Brooke refassent surface, ainsi que les souvenirs de maman Smoak... J'attends vos reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 final**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai adoré l'écrire.**

 **Je tenais à remercier tous les habitués à qui je peux répondre et qui me laissent des reviews vraiment cools et remercier ceux qui m'en laisse mais à qui je ne peux répondre (la magie de ce site^^lol) qui sont Olicity-love, Angy, Bethoveen, Ninaa77, Olicity1990 et les guest anonymes.**

 **Vraiment un grand merci à tous pour vos messages mimi, encourageant et qui font réfléchir parfois (ce qui est super car des fois, une remise en question est nécessaire).**

 **Je reprendrais surement les publications fin septembre début octobre car la rentrée va être musclée. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai des idées en cours d'écriture. Et j'attends aussi la sortie de la nouvelle saison.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et je vous dis à très vite.**

 **Bonne après-midi et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

L'attente était insoutenable.

Le cœur de Felicity cognait très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait qu'Oliver ne vienne pas seul et surtout, que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

 _« Ne t'en fais pas Blondie, Oliver viendra avec la cavalerie._

Felicity releva la tête vers Roy.

 _\- Et si on n'y arrive pas ?_

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_ demanda Roy.

 _\- Diaz est un malade. On ne va pas s'en sortir…_

 _\- Arrête ! Oliver est intelligent et John sera avec lui. Il va tous nous sauver._

L'espoir s'entendait dans la voix du jeune homme mais sonnait faux. L'informaticienne voulait répondre mais une explosion sourde se fit entendre.

 _\- Tu vois ! Ils sont là_ ! dit Roy avec le sourire.

De la fumée parvinrent peu à peu jusqu'à eux. Ils ne pouvaient qu'entendre ce qu'il se passait. Des flèches, des tirs, des grenades, le chaos régnait tout près d'eux, puis un cri déchirant, un tir et le silence.

La fumée se dissipa au bout d'un bon moment, laissant Roy et Felicity dans l'attente. Une longue et pénible attente se dessina et la porte s'ouvrit.

William, Théa, et John arrivaient.

 _\- Théa !_ cria Roy de soulagement.

 _\- William !_ cria en même temps une Felicity soulagée.

Ils allaient être délivrés… sauf que Diaz et ses hommes les tenaient en joug, l'air satisfait. Théa, William et John étaient blancs comme un linge. Ils se firent enchainé près de Roy et de la belle blonde.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si facile_ , s'exclama Diaz, très content ce qui terrifiait Felicity tout à coup.

Elle jeta un regard à Théa, John et William mais ils baissaient la tête, en continuant de pleurer.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?! Où est Oliver ?_ _Et l'équipe ?_ demanda la blondinette.

Diaz souriait et claqua des doigts vers ses gardes qui partirent dans l'autre salle.

 _\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu Felicity_ , dit John peiné avant que Diaz lui mette un coup dans la mâchoire.

 _\- Ça suffit les ragots. Ah, mettez ça devant elle,_ ordonna Diaz à ses hommes.

Felicity ne comprenait rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Oliver devant elle.

Il ne bougeait plus et du sang s'écoulait de sa poitrine. La jeune femme était assez proche pour toucher le visage livide de son mari.

 _\- Oliver ! Bébé, ouvre les yeux ! Oliver ! Oliver ouvre les yeux !_ criai Felicity en pleurant.

Elle venait de comprendre que son mari avait été tué et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir quitté.

Le rire de Diaz résonnait dans le sous-sol et il applaudissait avant de dire à l'It Girl :

 _\- Oliver Queen est enfin hors circuit. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé ce moment._

 _\- Vous êtes monstrueux !_ cria Felicity, inconsolable.

 _\- Je ne l'ai jamais caché._ _Et d'ailleurs, vous serez la dernière à mourir car vous allez voir tous vos proches se faire tuer devant vous._

La panique gagna l'informaticienne qui avait les yeux rivés sur William tout en continuant de serrer le corps d'Oliver.

 _\- Ne faites pas ça ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! Je vous en supplie !_

Mais pour Diaz, ces suppliques arrivaient top tard… et à chaque coup de feu, à chaque corps tombés au sol, des morceaux de l'âme de Felicity s'en allaient…

Puis ce fut le moment ultime. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, attendant la mort tellement la vue de ses proches assassinés lui faisait mal.

Diaz s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui dit :

 _\- La partie est finie. J'ai gagné, comme toujours._

Le coup de feu retentit mais tout à coup, Felicity se réveilla sur son canapé. Boyd était monté près d'elle, surement en voyant qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar qui pour elle, avait eu l'air bien réel.

Le cœur de la jeune femme tapait furieusement dans sa poitrine, puis après quelques secondes, elle reprit ses esprits et enlaça Boyd qui la réveillait à coup de léchouilles.

 _\- Merci mon chien. »_

L'informaticienne sortit au bord de l'eau et respira l'air marin à plein poumon pour essayer de se calmer.

Elle repensa à beaucoup de choses ce soir-là et prit une décision radicale le lendemain.

* * *

« _Alors en fait, tu t'appelles Felicity dans la vraie vie ?!_ demanda une Brooke sonnée par l'annonce de son amie.

Tara et elle se trouvaient dans la cuisine de Felicity, écoutant cette dernière leur dire la vérité.

 _\- Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir dit tout ça…_

 _\- Tu plaisantes !_ répondit Tara d'un air sérieux et inquiet. _Tu devais garder le silence pour ta famille et tes proches. Je le comprends._

 _\- Pareil pour moi,_ ajouta Brooke qui ouvrait de grands yeux _. Alors tu es marié à un justicier hyper sexy ! J'avais entendu parler d'Arrow. C'est juste génial !_

 _\- Tu trouves ?_ demanda l'informaticienne gênée. Oliver et moi, nous avons toujours fait face au danger, mais à chaque fois, il ne me fait pas confiance…

 _\- Alors je ne suis pas d'accord miss,_ dit Brooke. _Il t'a confié son fils. Moi je ne le ferais que si j'avais une entière confiance en la personne que je désignerais._

 _\- C'est énorme risque et une belle preuve d'amour,_ ajouta Tara.

Felicity se culpabilisait tout à coup.

 _\- Ce rêve…_

 _\- Oui il était affreux, mais peut-être que ça te délivre un message_ , dit Brooke en haussant les épaules.

 _\- J'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire à quel point j'ai déconné et que je l'aime._

Les filles prirent Felicity dans leurs bras et l'aidèrent à plier bagages. Boyd resterait avec Brooke le temps que les choses se tassent à Star City.

L'émotion était à son comble devant la maison de Felicity, déjà installée dans sa voiture, prête à démarrer.

 _\- Tu vas nous manquer Felicity_ , dit Tara, très émue.

 _\- T'as intérêt à nous donner des nouvelles_ ! ajouta Brooke. _Et je dis à Valentina de garder ta maison en chasse gardée. »_

L'informaticienne sourit à ses amies une dernière fois et prit la route.

* * *

Felicity sortait des locaux de l'A.R.G.U.S. qui avaient été à la fois surpris de la revoir et soulagés. Lyla lui fit un pass pour aller voir Oliver immédiatement, tandis que John s'occupait du service que lui avait demandé la jeune femme.

Une fois garée sur le parking de la prison, l'informaticienne fit des petits exercices de respiration pour essayer d'endiguer le stress qui l'envahissait. Comme toujours, dans les moments importants, la voix de maman Smoak résonnait dans sa tête.

 _Les femmes Smoak osent. Il le faut pour obtenir ce que l'on veut et changer les choses. N'aies pas peur de t'exprimer._

Felicity sourit à cette pensée et accéda au bâtiment tant redouté. Rien avait changé. Toujours la même ambiance austère et l'odeur de renfermé.

Puis une fois installée au parloir, la jeune femme tripotait nerveusement le fils du téléphone lorsque l'archer apparu.

Il avait la barbe un peu plus fournie et une expression dure dans le regard qui s'effaça quand il vu sa femme. Les mariés se sourirent (Felicity plus timidement bien sûr) et décrochèrent le combiné leur permettant de se parler.

Les mots sortirent tout seuls du côté de la blondinette :

 _« Je suis désolée d'être partie. Je t'aime tellement Oliver. Pardonne-moi._

Oliver approcha sa main contre la vitre, la jeune femme fit de même.

 _\- C'est à toi de me pardonner Felicity,_ répondit Oliver sur un ton grave _. J'ai voulu agir pour le bien de tous et je ne me pardonnerais jamais la mort de Donna._

 _\- Ne pense plus à ça. Les choses sont ainsi. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû te dire les horreurs que je t'ai balancé…_

 _\- Tu étais en plein deuil chérie, je comprends tout à fait ta colère._

 _\- Je ne suis plus en colère bébé. Je veux juste qu'on s'y mette tous pour faire tomber Diaz et te faire sortir d'ici._

Oliver planta son regard dans celui de sa femme.

 _\- Tu as raison Felicity, il faut que William et toi vous viviez vos vies. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous imposer un tel fardeau et un tel danger._

 _\- Nous sommes mariés Oliver. Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour toi. Je ne veux plus m'éloigner de William et toi. Ma vie n'a pas de sens sans vous deux._

L'archer était ému de ce discours.

 _\- Je t'aime Felicity._

 _\- Je t'aime mon amour. »_

* * *

(Trois ans plus tard)

Felicity foulait le sable de la plage à Orange County, l'air serein.

Elle avait réussi avec toute l'équipe, le F.B.I. (à qui elle promit que ça serait sa dernière mission) et l'A.R.G.U.S. à mettre le grappin sur Diaz, qui avait fini par se pendre dans sa cellule.

Vu tous les chefs d'accusation pesant sur Diaz et les habitants de la ville qui soutenait sans faille leur ancien maire, Oliver avait été libéré il y a quatre mois.

William (dont Felicity avait vite récupéré la garde) et la jeune femme avaient été logés par John et Lyla le temps que cette bataille se termine. Tous les deux étaient non seulement très heureux de revivre ensemble, mais ce fut l'explosion de joie lorsqu'ils apprirent la libération de l'archer.

Oliver et la petite famille restèrent jusqu'à hier à Star City le temps de régler les détails de leur départ définitif, car le jeune homme voulait honorer la mémoire de sa belle-mère et profitait pleinement de la vie.

La blondinette avait envoyé un message et attendait l'arrivée sous peu de Tara et Brooke. Elle ne leur avait rien dit jusque-là pour leur faire la surprise. Elle contemplait le soleil couchant et pensait à sa mère. Ici débutait les meilleurs instants de leur vie.

Oliver, elle, William, peut-être un bébé ou deux, ou trois…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par de grosses léchouilles.

 _« Boyd ! Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chien !_

Boyd continuait à bondir partout tandis que Tara et Brooke étaient en train d'étouffer de câlins leur amie qui leur avait cruellement manqué.

Oliver et William sortirent de la maison et firent connaissance avec tout le monde, chien compris pour le plus grand bonheur de William.

 _\- Dites-nous que vous restez !_ dit Brooke toute excitée.

Felicity prit la main de son mari et répondit avec un grand sourire :

 _\- Vous allez devoir vous habituer à nous voir tous les jours._

Boyd aboya et tout le monde rigola.

 _\- Boyd approuve ! »_ répondit Tara.

Les retrouvailles durèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Les rires remplaçaient les pleurs.

Les pleurs de désespoir seraient bientôt remplacés par des pleurs de bébé, une petite fillette pleine de joie, d'entrain et téméraire, comme sa grand-mère Donna, qui ne cesserait jamais de briller dans leurs cœurs.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous penser ? :D**

 **A très vite et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.**


End file.
